V
by MeteorMuse
Summary: WINNER OF THE KAMA SUTRA AWARD FROM THE SHARE THE LOVE CONTEST. Bella finds herself attracted to Jasper, but being with him has some surprising conditions attached. She is surprised to find herself considering becoming roommate number V. VERY M. M/F/F/F/M


**A/N: Here is a better edited version of my entry for the Share The Love contest. I'm so excited to have won the Kama Sutra award! **

**This story based on a dream I had in anticipation of reading all the other entries to the Share the Love Contest. This is my first foray into writing. Forgive me!**

**I own nothing but pervy dreams.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

I walk up to the tall, dirty blond, dark blue-eyed man that I have been watching for the previous few weeks. He's standing at the end of the line in the coffee shop next to our office building. He's wearing a rust colored shirt that contrasts the sapphire of his eyes perfectly; they're piercing. I take a breath.

"Hi."

He turns around with confusion on his face before he smiles.

"Hi."

"Um, you just started in my department, right?" I'm starting out super smooth. My conversation skills are unparalleled. _Why does he make me so nervous?_

"Client rep, yeah. My name is Jasper." He offers me his hand, and I shake it firmly but without aggression. I hate wimpy handshakes. This handshake, I do not hate. His hands are warm and strong without being meaty. I'd like to get to know these hands better.

"Bella," I offer.

"Nice to meet you, Bella."

"You too. Can I buy you a coffee to welcome you to the agency?"

"You don't have to do that, I like it here already."

"I insist."

\ \ \ \ V / / / /

"Awesome luck that we got assigned to work together on this. You're my favorite rep here," Jasper tells me as he leans over my cubicle wall with a big smile.

"I know! You should be proud that you got assigned to this account with only four months under your belt." I'm giddy and conniving internally. This account will keep us working together until one of us gets taken off of it or, god forbid, the account leaves the agency. That's a lot of time to try and work my magic. In the last few months his hotness has remained consistent, but the quality of his personality has been revealing itself steadily. He is polite, funny, intelligent, hard working, hot … I think I mentioned that already. I want him. I want to fuck him, and talk to him, and learn more about him, and giggle when he teases me, and fuck him some more.

"I've been here five months, thank you very much. But yeah, it's pretty cool. Do you want to get started on looking things over?"

"Sure, come have a seat." I gesture to the spare chair in the corner of what I like to call my 'double wide' cubicle. It is just as sterile and corporate as any cubicle, but I've got twice the space as most, and I've made it a little more personal with lamps, décor and an extra chair. He sits down, and I smell his cologne immediately. I don't know what it is, but it just upped my desire to straddle him. I push it down, open the client folder and get to work.

When lunch nears and we are still planning our proposal to the new client, I ask, "Do you want to eat here with me and work over lunch?" I want to spend time with him and get my work done. It's win-win.

"Oh. I can't. I'm meeting someone for lunch. Is that okay? Can we pick back up after lunch?" He sounds like a worried newbie.

"Sure, of course. It was just a suggestion, forget it."_ Chill out, Bella. You sound defensive._

"Okay, thanks." His phone dings in his pocket with a text message. "We could have lunch together tomorrow, though. If you want?"

_He isn't blowing me off. We can have lunch together. He wants to. _"That sounds great."

Looking down at his phone, he says, "Oh, she's here …" He stands up, glances over the cubicle walls towards the elevator and waves. A curvy blond in a clingy wrap dress walks over to us. She's taller than me with hazel eyes; she's the kind of beautiful that you stop and notice. "Hey, Rose." He smiles genuinely at her and puts his hand on her elbow. "This is Bella. We work together."

"Obviously," she teases Jasper. She looks me in the eye. Her expression is kind, and she smiles at me. "Nice to meet you Bella." With a glance back at Jasper, she asks "Ready to go?" He nods and leaves me. I can still smell his cologne.

\ \ \ \ V / / / /

"Hey, Jasper!" _He looks so good today. I love that shirt._

"Hey, Bella! How was your night?" he asks me. _Do I answer honestly or play it cool?_

"Average. Lonely." I look up at him and try to communicate that I'd rather have spent it with him. Work has been my favorite part of the day since he started working here seven months ago. Back then, I'd just liked looking at him.

Jasper gave me a brief look that I thought seemed something like pity — not what I was going for. _Should have played it cool, genius._ "That's too bad. What's on the schedule today?" I wonder if he changed the subject, or if I was being sensitive.

"We need to finish getting the materials ready for the production orders from yesterday, and I think we have a meeting with creative at one."

"Sounds like an easy day. Want to get lunch before the meeting?" My heart flutters like an idiot. _He's not asking you out. You've had lunch together almost every day this month, excluding the days he leaves for an hour with either of _two_ gorgeous girls. _I'm jealous every time he leaves with one of them.

"Of course. Sushi?"

\ \ \ \ V / / / /

As we walk to the elevators at the end of the day on Friday, I ask, "How was lunch?" I've been working on the right delivery all week, alternating between trying to squelch my curiosity _(coughjealousycough) _and trying to work up the nerve to question him.

"It was good. Alice showed me this tiny sandwich place a few blocks over. I think you'd like it." Well that seems benign enough. He hits the down button and steps back next to me.

"You should show me some time." _Among other things. _"So, is Alice your girlfriend?" I have loosely gathered from my obsessive attentiveness to all things Jasper, that Rose is involved with their fourth roommate, Emmett. I was relieved that I didn't have to compete with her. I'd have had to forfeit.

"Um …" Jasper pauses as the elevator doors open and we get in. "She's my roommate," he finishes and glances over at me. I wonder what the pause was about. Is he not sure? More likely, he's trying to decide how to avoid any incoming advances from me. I stifle a sigh.

"She's cute, and she seemed nice from the few times I've seen her." _Am I trying to set them up, now?_ I will myself to shut up. He holds eye contact for a second like he is looking for something.

"She is. Maybe you should come to lunch with us some time?" He looks a little nervous, but I'm not sure if it from a fear of my rejection or acceptance of the idea.

"Yeah, okay, just let me know when." I wonder which one of us is the love interest and which one of us is the friend he wants approval from. Hell, we could both be the friends and Rose could be the love interest. This man is too hot for his own good.

The elevator doors open. "So, have you gotten any farther in the book I lent you?" he asks. I have in fact gotten farther. This is due to several factors. First, it's a really good read so far. Second, my best friend Angela moved a few months back with her military husband Ben and wiped out my social life in one sad, box-filled day. Lastly, the pages smell faintly of him. Last night I imagined him lying in bed shirtless while he read it. I'm so pathetic.

"Yeah, I'm about halfway done. It's so good! I'll probably finish it this weekend. Can we talk about it on Monday?" I gush quickly.

He laughs at my enthusiasm. "I don't think you'll be able to wait until Monday. Why don't you call me when you finish?" I can't contain my smile.

\ \ \ \ V / / / /

I can't take it any more. I've dropped all the hints I can. I've met his two roommates, who both seem nice enough. They don't seem to have much in the way of personal boundaries, but Jasper hasn't mentioned anything in all that time about a girlfriend. I am wearing a black skirt that is a little shorter than my others. I like it because it has a high, wide, satin waistband and looks great with blouses tucked in. I also like it because I've noticed Jasper check out my legs when I wear it.

Today is the day. We are waiting in line for our 3 p.m. coffee. We've been chatting about _Through the Wormhole_ and how Morgan Freeman can make any topic seem interesting.

"Jasper?" I ask at a lull. He gives me his attention, but doesn't respond. "Do you … would you like to get dinner some time?" His mouth opens to say something, but just stays like that while he stares at me.

"Bella … I ..." He takes a breath and starts again. "I would love to, but I'm not dating anyone right now." He keeps eye contact with me so that I know he's sincere. I can even see something that is either pity or disappointment in his eyes. I don't want to see either, so I look away.

"Okay, I just thought I'd ask." He nods in response but remains quiet. I should just shut the hell up, but I have to ask, "Why aren't you dating?" I know it isn't for lack of opportunity. The idea that no one is getting to take advantage of his phenomenal body and wonderful mind is preposterous.

"I just … it's sort of complicated." I nod my head once and step up to order my coffee.

\ \ \ \ V / / / /

I contemplated calling in sick today. I can't imagine how awkward it will be seeing Jasper, but it would be even more awkward if I didn't show. It would be painfully obvious that I was avoiding him. Instead, I wear my black slacks and red stilettos in an effort to look and feel more powerful. _I casually ask handsome men out all the time. No big deal. Right._

A few minutes after I get to work, Jasper stops by with a coffee for me. "Bella, are you free for lunch today?" I panic and try to think of a plausible conflict.

"Yes." _Um, that was the wrong answer._

"Great. Alice and Rose are going to join us, okay?" _What? I really don't think I can handle any additional inferiority complexes today. Lunch with your two beautiful roommates does not seem like a good time._

"Awesome. Just come by and get me when you're ready to leave." _Fail. _When he leaves, I drop my head to my desk and try not to panic.

\ \ \ \ V / / / /

I sit across from Alice. Jasper is on my left; Rose is on my right. We are at my favorite casual Italian place. I have suspicions that Jasper chose it for me. It's a sweet sentiment, but the awkwardness of sitting here with him and his roommates might ruin it forever.

Earlier, when Jasper walked over to my cubicle with the two women, it felt like they knew how pathetic I was. Alice looked a little apprehensive, but I could also see the pity in her eyes. Rose seemed to be sizing me up. I guess she finally sees me as competition. "Cute shoes," Rose had told me on the way to the elevator. It was just an attempt to make it hard to hate her.

Now, our appetizer of bruschetta sits in front of us. It is still delicious, but I swear I taste something bitter. Maybe it's just my disposition. "Bella," Jasper says to break the most recent stretch of silence. I look up at him and wait for him to continue. "I'd like to talk to you about yesterday." _Onset panic._

"Oh no. There's no need. It was just an idea, Jasper. It's not important." Rose and Alice are watching me, and I can feel heat rising to my cheeks. This is a private conversation that I'd really rather not have, much less in front of them. Why did he invite them in the first place?

"I want to explain what I meant." I sigh. I guess we're going to talk about this regardless of my humiliation.

"Explain what? I get that you aren't interested, Jasper. It's okay; I'm a big girl. No harm, no foul and all that."

"I never said I wasn't interested. I said it was complicated. I brought Alice and Rose to help me explain, but I'm worried you're going to … I don't know, freak out or something." His eyes don't waver from mine, and I notice that they are particularly blue today. His lashes are so long. _Snap out of it._ _Did he just imply that he's interested? Pay attention!_

"I know you aren't a mass murderer — HR does background checks. Eunuch? Pimp? No offense, ladies," I say, glancing at them. Alice giggles. At least she isn't pissed.

"No, but very funny. I'm laughing on the inside, I swear. Here's the thing: I'm in a committed relationship, but it's a little unconventional — "

"Are you gay?" I guess, surprised by this information.

"Um, no, I'm not." He glances at Rose and Alice with pleading eyes. I'm mildly amused but mostly annoyed that he can't just spit it out. Our entrées arrive, and Jasper looks grateful for the time out. I'm grateful for the fabulous smells coming from my plate. By the time we are all served he has his game face back on.

"Bella, I am exclusively involved with my roommates. We don't allow any of us to pursue relationships outside of the four of us." _Uh, what?_

Rose and Alice have started eating, but I stay open-mouthed and staring alternately at each of them. Jasper watches me warily as I do this. "I don't understand. You're only allowed to date one of your roommates? So you _are_ with Alice, then."

Alice joins in at this point. "Jasper and I are not exclusive with one another specifically. We spend time together but also with Rose and Emmett."

"You might want to eat something while it's still hot," Rose interjects. I pick up my fork, twirl some pasta around it, put it in my mouth and chew slowly. It gives me something to do while I piece together what they are saying. Plus, yum.

"You all fuck each other?" I direct my question at Jasper. I'd be repulsed by the perviness if I didn't know Jasper to be sweet and gentlemanly.

"Yes. But it's more than that."

"And you can't date anyone other than the four of you. Wait, the four of you? Emmett, too? Do you have sex with Emmett? I thought you said you weren't gay."

"Well, for the record that would be bi," Rose quips.

"Not helping, Rose," Jasper admonishes. "Emmett and I don't have sex with each other on our own, but … do you really want to know this?"

"Yes, I do."

"Okay, Emmett and I both have relationships with Rose and Alice, with their permission of course. We don't have a relationship apart from when we are with them, but let's just say we are very … comfortable with each other."

"So they are both your girlfriends?" I'm getting more confused and a little irritated that he lied to me.

Rose puts her fork down. "I'm nobody's girlfriend, Bella. I have an open, casual relationship with all three of my roommates, whom I love. I don't belong to any of them, but to all of them at the same time. For the sake of simplicity and our health, we don't seek sexual partners outside of the house. We are best friends with a lot of benefits." She smirks at the last bit and glances at Alice for confirmation.

Alice looks at me and speaks in a kind, logical voice, "There's no need for us to seek company elsewhere. We have everything we need at home. Jasper and I went out a few times before we moved in together, but when we discovered our potential as a group, we created some boundaries."

"The only reason we are telling you this at all is because …" Rose trailed off and looked at Jasper, who was still watching me like I was a skittish cat about to bolt out of my chair. Come to think of it, that wasn't unrealistic.

Jasper took a breath and finished her thought, "I wanted to offer you a room in our house, to be one of our roommates." He gave me a minute to absorb that.

"What? Why? I don't know how you got the impression that I'm some sort of slut, but I can assure you I have no plans in the near future to join a sex cult or whatever this is."

Jasper scowls at me; it's the first time I've ever seen him angry. "Bella, be careful. I truly enjoy spending time with you, and I'm very attracted to you, but I didn't ask you to lunch to have you insult my lifestyle or my roommates, whom I respect deeply. You and I have a great time together, you've admitted to being lonely, and I thought that you seemed attracted to Alice and Rose at one point or another. If you aren't interested, that's fine. But don't insult what you don't know."

Alice looks a little sad, and Rose looks down right pissed. Sufficiently chagrined, I stare at my plate and think about what they have all said. Jasper's admonishing has done nothing to smother my attraction to him. If anything, I want him more for standing up for his roommates. I wonder idly if I could accept his offer but avoid any sexual advances from Rose, Alice or Emmett, whom I haven't even met. I cringe at the idea of being passed off to a stranger.

Jasper's voice is softer now. He reaches his right hand out to hold my left and my heart skips a beat. "If, however, you are interested even a little, you could always come over to see what we're like."

I might be delirious from feeling Jasper's hand on mine to even consider this, but I shyly look around the table and say, "I'll think about it."

\ \ \ \ V / / / /

On a Friday night, I sit at home browsing types of fish I could possibly buy to keep me company. Really, I'm thinking over my bizarre week.

After lunch, Jasper and I had gone back to work without much further discussion. Later that week, Jasper invited Emmett out for pizza after work so that I could meet him. He seemed nice enough – light hearted, jovial, all smiles. It contrasted with his size and his dark features. It was still difficult to imagine Jasper with him.

"So you've never done anything with Emmett?" I had asked on our way back to the car.

Jasper chuckled, "Do you only think about sex?" When I shrugged, he continued. "I've never had sex with Emmett, no. I experimented a few times in college, and it just wasn't for me. I love Emmett, and we are affectionate, and we sometimes come together with the girls, but he doesn't really do it for me on his own."

I have spent the better part of every night thinking about the logistics, thinking about what did 'do it' for Jasper. _Fucking hell, he invited you to fins out! Call him!_ I need to know if this is something I can do, if there is a possibility that I can be with Jasper. I pick up my phone.

"Hello?" Jasper answers. I can hear chatting in the background and maybe dishes.

"Hi, Jasper? It's Bella. Are you having dinner? I can call back." I'm suddenly more than happy for a little more time.

"No, we are just cleaning up. How are you?" He seems genuinely interested, but I can't bring myself to unload all of my thoughts and trepidations.

"I'm okay," I hesitate. "I'm lonely again."

"Oh, Bella. Do you want to come over?" I can tell that his roommates have quieted down as if they are paying attention to his phone call.

"Um, not tonight. Maybe tomorrow? I want to see if this is something I can do," I take a breath and continue, "I want to see if I can be a part of it." In my head I add, _I want to see if you're worth it._

\ \ \ \ V / / / /

When I get to their house, it is just after lunch. It looks like a normal house — big, but normal. The neighbors would never know that there is a pack of deviant sex fiends inside. I giggle to myself as I walk to the front door and imagine a door mat with something to that effect written on it.

Jasper meets me at the door and gives me a hug. After a tour of the five-bedroom home, I am drooling over Jasper's hand in mine as well as at the remodeled kitchen. Then it is time. He leads through the entryway and into the living room. Alice and Rose stand near the dining room where they are cleaning up.

"You should get to know Rose and Al first. If you can't get along with them, there's no point in you trying to live here." His voice sounds happy with the idea of me joining this permanent swinger's soiree but also firm and completely unwilling to let me ruin their dynamic. There is a little disappointment in his eyes at the idea of me not staying here; it mingles with the tightness around his eyes that tells me that he is still skeptical of my commitment to this. I'm committed - committed to getting to be with Jasper. How long I stick around after that, I can't say, and if I participate in some kinky fuckery in the meantime, I won't complain. _Just something to cross off the bucket list, right?_

Jasper nods in the direction of Rose and Alice to prompt me to join them. When I reach them, they are in conversation about something Alice made for lunch, but they stop to address me.

"So Bella, are you sure you want to move in here? This isn't your standard roommate code." Rose is colder than she has ever addressed me in the past.

"I honestly don't know."

"Well, you shouldn't operate under the misconception that you can live here without being committed to all of us and only us. I love these three, and although I think you're pretty hot, and you seem pretty cool, I won't hesitate to kick your ass out of the house if you fuck this up."

Alice raises her eyebrows. "Rose, don't be such a bitch. Bella likes what she sees. It's natural to be attracted to our lifestyle." She reaches her hand up to my cheek, "Bella, you are beautiful and intelligent and sassy and I, for one, am happy to try including you in our complicated relationship. I have a good feeling."

Rose snorts and mumbles something like, "I bet you do."

Alice continues, "Plus, you obviously have good taste if you like Jasper, and he comes home with great things to say about you almost every day." By this point, her hand has traveled from my check to my arm. Even though she is looking up into my eyes, it feels like she is in charge here. She is quiet but aggressive; her hand slides down my arm to my fingers. She holds my hand as she reaches up to kiss me softly.

_Not so bad_, I think.

"Hmmm," Rose hums appreciatively, and when I look back over to her, her eyes have softened. "That looked nice. May I?"

I nod. _Here goes nothing. _Rose takes a step closer, leans in and pulls my bottom lip between hers briefly before licking it. I sigh into her mouth. It has been months since my lips have been so pleased.

"Feels nice too." Rose looks in my eyes before looking at Alice. "Alice, do you think she can handle us both or should we take it easy on her?"

"Maybe one at a time for now."

"What is the difference? How is it any easier with two than three?" I say, thinking that if all three of us are involved there will be less attention on what I'm doing ... or not doing. I'm also a little nervous. There is the possibility that I won't be in to this; there is also the possibility I won't be good at it.

Alice uses a tone of voice that makes me feel a little naive. "Being with multiple partners is more than just extra body parts, Bella. It takes twice as much attentiveness, twice as much emotional involvement, not to mention the stamina and coordination required to multitask. You don't want anyone to feel less cared for because you got carried away with another person. The guilt of not taking care of someone you love overshadows the pleasure you might have had in the moment." Alice breaks her eye contact with me to smile at Rose. "But when done well, the satisfaction has no comparison."

I simply nod so that I don't distract from their moment. Rose wraps her arm around Alice's waist and bows to kiss her lightly a few times. The way Alice describes being with her roommates sounds complex, and she seems to find value in it. I admit that I am attracted to the concept after spending so much time alone lately, but I still can't help but feel like it is just dressing up the fact that they all like to fuck each other. _Is that so bad anyways?_

Rose reaches out her hand to grab mine and pull me closer. "Us first." Alice tries to look pouty, but it's obvious that she's hiding a smirk. She turns to walk over to Jasper on the couch.

Rose moves closer to me and pushes hair behind my ear. She whispers to me, "If you let go of your misconceptions and learn to open your heart wide enough to care for all of us, this can work. We want you. Now you have to want us." I pull back to look at her, surprised that someone who seems so tough would say something so ... sappy. Rose just holds my eye contact until she moves her focus to my shoulder and watches as she slides my sweater off my arm. _Apparently she wants to get started._ When my sweater is pooled at our feet, she reaches down to the hem of her blouse and pulls it over her head. My pants come off next. I decide to appear interested (or at least helpful) by peeling off her jeans while she unhooks her bra. She reaches for my boy shorts; I take a breath and reach for her lace tanga, and we pull them down simultaneously. Rose is now naked in front of me. She kneels and pulls me down with her where she lies on the soft carpet. My nervousness spikes, but the titillation of stripping each other without speaking or kissing — the cognizance of her completely bare and me left in my bra and camisole — is arousing enough to combat my nerves.

Rose has a beautiful body. Fuller, curvier than mine. Gorgeous skin. I don't mind a little hair on a man, but there is an extra layer of sensuality to Rose's smooth skin. While I am admiring her, she reaches a hand behind my neck, pulls me over her and kisses me. _Really_ kisses me.

Fuck, Rose can kiss. Her lips. Her tongue. This kiss. _Motherfuck. _I can't think much past how good this feels except to realize that this is one of the best kisses I've ever had, and that I might end up enjoying some of this debauchery even when I'm not with Jasper. We kiss, and it is plump but pressed so firmly; it is shared breath and saliva that tastes like white wine. It is the tips of our tongues flicking or the flats of our tongues massaging and searching for something. _I want more._

When we retract our lips for a moment to pant, my imperative thought is _more_, and it has to be abated. I find my hands on her sides, thumbs under her breasts. Before Rose can distract me with her lips again, I dip down to suck and nibble at her collarbones in hopes that I can find _more_ there. They are nice, but I don't find what I'm looking for. I bring my hands up to her breasts and my lips down to her nipples. Her entire body is so supple and curvy, and these are no exception. For a fraction of a second I feel a sort of 'huh' revelation that this is what men are always going on about. That thought quickly dissolves as a new surge of satisfaction hits me. I have found some of the _more_ I am looking for. I stay there, sucking on her nipples and squeezing and nuzzling the soft flesh until the _more_ I have thus found is not enough anymore.

I kiss down her stomach instinctively, searching for territory that might hold the _more _that I need to satisfy me. When I reach the slope of her pelvis, my nervousness pushes through the lust, and I slow down. I glance up at Rose and see that she is certainly enjoying herself; pupils don't lie. I nudge her knees farther apart, and before I look like I'm stalling, before I can lose my momentum, I lower myself.

My tongue finds the silken skin at the apex of her thighs, her legs and pelvis jerk at the initial contact to her clit, and the last of the obligation falls away. _She likes this._ I feel satisfied. The second time my tongue slides across her, she moans wantonly.

Her flavor is not sweet or delicious; I wouldn't want ice cream or a sports drink flavored after her, but I can't get enough. It is entirely erotic. _This is_ _more_. More intimate, sexier, hotter than giving head has ever been — and I love giving head. I think what I like, even more than the way she tastes, is the way that she feels against my tongue. So silky. I feel the same compulsion I might have to stroke or pet something soft, except now the softness is her pussy. I realize that this isn't just for Rose. I'm not doing this for Jasper. I'm not trying to prove something to myself. I want to enjoy it.

My hands squeeze her soft hips, and my forearms press her thighs apart so that her squirming is restrained. She breathes heavily, not quite moaning, but I can tell that she is enjoying herself ... and that she is getting close already. I quickly inventory the techniques I enjoy having done to me and incorporate them. I slip two of my fingers into her. I can feel her walls accommodate my fingers, but she is so wet that there is no resistance. I feel more satisfaction.

"Yes," Rose gasps. Her breathing quickly escalates to audible noises, and her hips thrust against my mouth. I lap at her and trace circles around her clit. The rhythm and her sounds are all I focus on. And then, she is coming. I am so fucking turned on by the whole thing that I can feel my hips grinding against air and meeting no resistance. There is nothing but my own lust. Her hips drop back down to the floor, and I take a moment to catch my breath. Her nipples rise and fall with each inhale and I lean down to satisfy my urge to suck on one. Her eyes are bright when she looks at me and says, "not bad." I smirk at her, but I think it is diluted by the arousal my eyes can't disguise.

"My turn," Alice says in a needy, aroused voice I haven't heard her use before. She walks over to us from where she was whispering and kissing with Jasper on the couch. I am distracted for a moment by Jasper shirtless. Alice must have divested him of it while I was focused on Rose. I'm grateful to her; he looks better than I'd imagined.

I glance back to Alice just in time to see her toss her tank to the side. "That was so fucking hot. Like, _so_ fucking hot. You two were beautiful together. And now I'm ready for my turn." She moves between Rose and I so that she is facing me on her knees, and kisses me. This is not her delicate kiss from before. This is intense and rough from the start, and she moans into my mouth. After a moment she pulls back to lift my camisole over my head. "Fuck. You taste like Rose ... so hot ..." and her mouth is back on me.

Alice is more frantic than Rose was; she is almost crazed, and her enthusiasm skyrockets my arousal back to what it was a few minutes ago. Alice slips her hand between my legs, and it is sweet, sweet relief. _More._ I grind myself onto her hand and wrap my fingers in her short hair. It feels so good. I feel so fucking good. I had no idea I would be so in to Rose and Alice. I surprisingly find myself thinking about future encounters with them. It is surprising that I'm no longer focused only on Jasper. It's even more surprising that I can focus on anything at all while Alice's fingers are inside me and her thumb circles my clit.

I hear Jasper kneel next to us. I can see him watching from my peripheral vision when my eyes are open. He slowly raises his hands, and I can feel him push my hair back before he trails his fingers down to my ass. Alice hums in my mouth, so I assume she is receiving the same caresses. I can't believe that Jasper is finally touching me, and I can barely concentrate on it. Alice's slow ministrations are driving me crazy. I'm back to craving _more_. I look Alice in the eye to see if she is ready for more, too, but I can't tell what she is thinking through the desire I see. I glance at Jasper; his eyes roam over my face before we both look down to watch his hand move from Alice's waist and follow her arm down... down. _Oh my god, I can't believe this is happening._ He places his hand over hers to feel what she is doing to me. It may be the hottest thing I've ever seen.

"Fuck, Bella. You are so wet. You like this," he rasps.

"Uhgn," is all I can get out. Lovely.

Before I can self-flagellate for my lack of sexy repartee, Jasper slides a finger inside me along with Alice's two.

"Ahhh!" I gasp. _More._ _This is_ _more_. After a few moments, Alice moves her wet fingers to my clit while Jasper adds another finger inside me. He leans over and leaves open-mouthed kisses on the side of my neck; I melt. They work together so seamlessly I wonder if they've had practice. I picture them doing this to Rose. I feel a quick twinge of disappointment that I wasn't there for it before I am distracted by their skill.

In the entryway, I hear another distraction. The front door opens and closes. I feel panic at being caught in this illicit situation. Between sporadic kisses I see Rose get up and leave the room, and I listen to the noises filtering in to us.

"Hi baby. You know I love being greeted at the door by a hot naked woman." A deep, jovial voice chuckles in the hallway.

"Bella is here. Come watch."

We all glance to the door as Rose comes back in holding Emmett's hand. His dark eyes are piercing even from across the room. My panic has dissolved, and I am incredibly turned on by the idea of Emmett, fully dressed, watching us.

Rose drops his hand and walks back over to us. I feel her hands on my back as they unhook my bra. I pull my hands back from behind Alice so that I can slip off my last piece of clothing; Rose moves to Alice and does the same. With a feather light touch, I graze my fingers from Alice's neck down to her breasts. Alice groans and leans in to resume kissing me. I've found it; the_ more_. Feeling Alice in my hands and on my mouth, and between my legs sends me over the edge. I break the kiss with Alice as my head tilts back. I contract around Jasper's fingers, my muscles tense and then melt, and the perfect high of an orgasm washes over me. "Ah! Ahhh!" I cry out and pant.

Jasper wraps his free arm around me and moans into my neck. Alice kisses down my neck to my breasts. I look at both of them. I'm suddenly shy about my reaction and being the center of all this attention, but they don't seem to mind. On the contrary – they are still going, and I realize that I haven't been very attentive. Jasper slips his fingers out of me and entwines his fingers with Alice's, caressing my clit softly a few more times before pulling away completely.

"Bella, that was amazing. Did you like it?" Jasper asks me quietly.

I'm still panting a little as I assess what has just happened. It only takes a second before I honestly answer with a firm, "yes." Jasper's eyes are dancing, and he smiles; I can see the relief in his eyes. He leans over and kisses me. _Holy fuck. Jasper is kissing me. I've waited how long for this? _I have to remind myself to enjoy it in the moment. The kisses are sexy but not frantic. His stubble subtly chafes my lips. He smells divine – manly and clean.

As the kiss continues, my arousal notches back up even though my bones still feel like Jello. My hands automatically want to feel and hold and clutch; they are still on Alice, and she moans softly in encouragement.

"Alright you three," Emmett interrupts, "why don't we find somewhere more comfortable than the floor, and more importantly, let me in on the action."

Jasper chuckles and looks at me. "Is that okay with you, Bella?" I'm a little disappointed that Jasper and I have to break things up for now, but I don't want to seem too focused on him in front of the others.

"Sure. Of course," I respond to Jasper, but I'm looking at Emmett. I size him up; he is a big guy. Handsome, but not the body type I usually go for. My emotions are a jumble again – nervousness, disappointment, excitement, and especially arousal – I'm all over the place.

Jasper stands up and holds a hand out to me and Alice each before guiding us to the couch. It is a large wrap-around couch in espresso leather. The four of them look between each other for a few moments in silent communication. Rose smiles, Alice strokes Jasper's arm, and Jasper turns to me, seemingly having made a decision. I am in awe of their shared intuition. _How could they possibly have orchestrated such a complicated thing as sex between five people without talking?_

"Are you sure you want to do this? We don't take sharing each other lightly, and we have nothing but respect for you whether you decide to join us or not. I know this isn't conventional per se, but I think we would all like to include you."

"What are we going to do?" I ask. I'm not even sure why I ask. At this point, I'm pretty sure I'll be joining them on the couch. I'm shocked to realize I'm even considering moving in and doing this for real. _I am? _ I realize that, yes, I am. But I ought not get ahead of myself.

Jasper says softly, "If you'd like to … I'd like to be with you. I know we are attracted to one another, and I thought you might be more comfortable with me because you know me best …"

I nod quickly but shyly. I've been dreaming about this for months and now that it is here, _I'm so ready,_ I think. There is some underlying timidity I have due to his confidence and his experience with Rose and Alice. I know first hand now that they are stunning, incredibly sensual, and good at this. I ignore my trepidation and do my best to enjoy the anticipation.

" … Rose, Emmett and Alice will be involved but you can participate as little or as much as you want with them. It can be a little hard to keep up mentally with what is going on around you. My advice is to just feel. Feel us together, feel the connection between each of us, and feel how fucking good this is," he adds with a smirk and a hungry look in his eyes.

With that, Alice comes over to unbutton Jasper's jeans. He looks down and then chuckles at Alice in an o_h yeah, I'm getting ahead of myself_ sort of way. They pull them down together with his boxer briefs underneath. _Fuck yes. _Repeats a few time in my head. Jasper's dick is the perfect proportion – impressive but not so thick it will hurt and long enough to tickle my g spot or my tonsils, whichever I might be in the mood for. Most notably, it's hard, like really hard, and flushed. _He is as excited about this as I am._

"Ready?" Jasper lies down on the couch, and when I confirm, he pulls me to straddle him. I notice Alice walk away, but I'm too focused on Jasper underneath me to pay attention. His chest and abs are toned but not bulky. I'm sitting on top of him, pinning his dick to his chest and trying not to stare. I feel the couch dip behind me. Rose is now keeling behind me straddling Jasper's legs. She sweeps my hair over one shoulder, places her hand on my hip and whispers in my ear, "Is this okay?"

"Yes," I whisper back to her. I don't think we are trying to be quiet, but I really can't help the breathy quality my voice has taken on. Jasper watches Rose, getting lost where she touches me. Emmett has apparently been busy undressing because he is naked when he walks up to us on the couch and climbs behind Rose. I didn't have time to study him before he disappeared behind me, but I noticed he was uncut and thick. The smattering of hair across his muscular chest screamed masculine. Alice is back. She drapes a towel over the arm of the couch and hands Jasper a condom.

"We don't usually use condoms, but we don't want to take any unnecessary risks with pregnancy or STDs. Do you mind?" I haven't had sex without a condom in I can't remember how long, but suddenly the idea that I could be with Jasper without one leaves me disappointed. But not much.

"Of course not."

Jasper tears it open and looks at me while he rolls it on. "If you move in and get tested, we won't need one." Rose hums behind me. I can only guess where Emmett is touching her. Her sensuality, Jasper's promise of things to come, Alice's kindness, and the pheromones flying around this room apparently make up my mind.

"Okay. I'll go next week."

Jasper's eyes widen. "Does that mean you're moving in?"

"If you all want me to, I think I would like to."

Alice's face lights up, and she squeals. "Sorry," she says. "That sound was a little more obnoxious than I intended! You're gong to fit in so well –"

Jasper has sat up and is kissing me: tongue and pouty bottom lip curving up at the corners. "I knew you'd like them." He lifts my hips up and slides me down on to him. My gasp is quickly followed by a moan. I was right, he feels so good inside me. He is so sexy and generally awesome; seeing him care for his roommates so much has endeared him even more. I can't believe I am finally fucking him. With a final kiss he lies back down. Rose is quick to fill the void. Her hands weave under my arms to my breasts and knead them. She leans into me and I have to bend forward for a second; she sighs and I know that Emmett is inside her now. She straightens back up and pulls me back against her chest. As Emmett's hips push into hers, her hips rock forward into mine and I grind down onto Jasper, who hums in unison with me. I feel hands grab my hips from behind, but when I look down, I see that they are Emmett's instead of Rose's as I'd expected. I push back with my hips, Rose's breast are pressed against my back as our hips accordion back and apart, together and forward. I try to focus on what we are doing, but when I do, I lose my rhythm. So I take Jasper's advice and feel. Two sets of hands on me, a hard dick pushing up to meet my thrusts, warm, soft breasts pressed against me, I can't help the sounds that escape my throat. Jasper looks away from me when he is sure that I'm enjoying myself and glances up to Alice, who has been stroking his hair as she watches. "Come here baby," he says to her.

Alice smiles a devious, sexy smile and turns away from me as she climbs onto the couch and straddles Jasper's face. My breath picks up. I'm momentarily disappointed that I can't see his face anymore. Alice cries out as he begins to work her. I grind my hips a little harder to remind him I'm here, and he moans into her pussy, which she echoes. Suddenly, the position of dominance she has over him, and his eagerness to eat her pussy while he fucks me, and all of our connectedness is no longer disappointing. _It's hot._ The longer I think about it, the more it turns me on. We are all feeling each other's pleasure whether we are touching or not. _Shit. What if we were touching?_ I feel the need to touch Alice, to include her. I move my hands from Jasper's trim waist to Alice's waist, not good enough. I slide them down to her ass so that I can feel her flesh molding to my fingers and her rocking against Jasper's mouth. Alice tilts her head back and releases a string of soft cries.

I change the rhythm of my hips to match hers, and Rose and Emmett match me after a few thrusts. And then I'm climbing. My breaths become pants and moans. Emmett grunts every time he pushes into Rose. Rose is breathing heavily in my ear, kissing my exposed neck every so often. She moves one of her hands from my breast to between my legs; she has two fingers on my clit and the heel of her hand presses into my pelvis. "Ah! Yes! Fuck." My moans change to cries, I'm so close.

"I can feel Jasper moving inside of you while Emmett moves inside of me. It feels so fucking good. Does it feel good, Bella?"

I can't answer. I come. Hard. I vaguely recognize that I sound like a cliché porno, but the edges of my vision are blurring, my heart is racing and euphoria is floating through me. I can barely hear Jasper's muffled moans, but I can tell they are loud. His hips buck up into me. The haze of my orgasm is clearing enough for me to feel him pulse and come inside me. His hands slide up Alice's thighs and cover my hands on her ass. He throws his exuberance into his efforts on Alice's clit, clutching my hands to her, moaning as he comes down.

"Shit! Shit!" Rose squeezes hard on my left breast and wraps her right arm around my waist tightly. I like it. It feels like she is holding my loose bones together, keeping my liquid body solid. "Ahhah!" She holds on to me as she comes, and Emmett lets out one last loud, stuttered grunt. Emmett also wraps his arms around Rose and I and sinks forward some. My arms rise and fall faster as Alice and Jasper pick up speed. He is lapping at her furiously. The sounds they are making are pure sex. Emmett and Rosalie release me when they see that I'm still focused on Alice. My fingers sink in deeper to her.

I tell her in a husky, post-orgasm voice, "come on, Alice. Come for us. Come all over his face," I'm not sure where that came from, but I want to see her finish, and I want to be a part of it.

After a moment she screams and shutters, "Bella! Jasper!" I can feel her muscles twitching with her orgasm. The satisfaction is almost as good as having my own. I blink at that thought and push it aside until I can think about it later. Alice quiets down, pulls away from us, and walks on her knees farther down the couch before she collapses, still panting.

Jasper looks up at me with his eyebrows raised, smirking. I guess he's surprised by my prompt as well. I shrug and lean down to kiss him. He tastes like Alice, but I don't mind. I even wonder if she tastes different on him that she would straight from the source. I smile into his mouth when I think that I will have opportunities to see for myself.

I feel Rose and Emmett move off the couch and stand up, so I move to join them. Jasper follows suit after removing the condom.

"Would you like to take a shower with me?" Rose asks. I wasn't sure what would happen next, and I'm glad for the direction.

"Okay. That'd be nice, thanks." I glance over to Alice who has her arm thrown over her eyes and is breathing quietly.

"This is the quietest she ever is – right after she comes. She's usually comatose for a half hour." Rose chuckles in my ear. I smile at that. Jasper has started to wipe down the couch with the towel, carefully avoiding Alice as to not disturb her. I see the affection and feel a curiosity to learn the unique behaviors and preferences of all four of these roommates. My roommates now, I guess. Rose grabs my hand and leads me to the bathroom.

\ \ \ \ V / / / /


End file.
